


Kissing Lessons

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)'s First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing Lessons, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Castiel is about to turn 20, and he's never been kissed. His roommate Dean offers to teach him how.





	Kissing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> College AU. A bit of Cas smooching others, but there's only one option at the end ;)
> 
> Thanks again to athaclena for helping me polish this plot bunny!

Castiel Novak was only 19, but he felt that he’d already made several big mistakes in his life. Coming out as gay in a very religious family, that had been a mistake. Agreeing to go to deconversion therapy, that had definitely been a mistake. He was starting to think that agreeing to a second year of being roommates with the hottest guy he’d ever known was a mistake.

But getting kissing lessons from said roommate was probably the biggest mistake he’d ever made.

It had started relatively innocently- one of their usual post-lights out heart-to-hearts, where the darkness and inability to see each other somehow made it easier to talk about the hard stuff. Dean’s pain over the early loss of his mother and feelings of inadequacy around his father. Cas’s grief over being rejected by his parents, and fear of failing in college and thus being unable to support himself. On this particular night, they had started talking about relationships. Dean had recently broken up with his latest flavour of the month, and he admitted to his fear that he’d never be able to commit to someone because he was so afraid of emotional intimacy. Castiel had replied that at least he managed to have any intimacy at all. It had felt like an admission, and Dean had been silent for a couple of minutes.

‘Cas.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Are you a virgin?’

Cas had snorted, and then giggled, and then laughed so hard that he could barely breathe. Dean just waited, and when he finally calmed down, Cas had finally replied, ‘I’ve never even held hands with anybody.’

Dean whistled. ‘Wow. I knew your family was religious, but damn. So you’ve never done _anything_?’

‘I once almost side-hugged a girl my parents had approved for courtship, but I lost my nerve.’ Dean chuckled.

‘Almost side-hugged? You filthy pervert,’ he teased. ‘Seriously, courtship?’

‘They were pretty obsessed with the whole purity culture thing.’

‘But you’ve been away from home for a while now. How come you still haven’t done anything?’

‘I wouldn’t know how.’

‘Do you want to? I mean, you’re not like asexual or something, are you?’

‘God no,’ he said with more feeling than he meant to show. ‘I want to do stuff, I’m just scared.’

‘How come?’

‘All that hellfire stuff can be pretty hard to shake off even when you don’t really believe it anymore,’ he said quietly. ‘I haven’t really met anyone I’m willing to risk it with.’

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. But he couldn’t really tell Dean that; what with it being Dean he was willing to risk it with- risk everything with.

‘I’m sorry, man. I’ve been deficient in my wingman duties. Shit, I don’t even know your type. I’m just now realising we’ve never talked about this for you, and I’ve known you for over a year.’

Cas was well aware of that. He had never let anything slip about his romantic interests. Dean only knew that he’d had a falling out with his family, but the implication had been that it was over a loss of faith; after the traumatic experience of coming out to his family, Cas hadn’t been brave enough to come out to anyone else.

‘You OK, Cas?’

‘Yeah, sorry, just thinking. You’re right, we’ve never talked about my romantic interests because I haven’t really had any.’

‘You know I can’t let you turn 20 without having been kissed, dude. That’s just wrong.’

‘Good luck finding me somebody to kiss within a week.’

‘Are you kidding? I can name at least five girls who’d be on you in a second. Just say the word.’

This was news to Cas. He found it pretty hard to believe that anyone found him attractive, never mind had mentioned it to Dean.

‘Very funny.’

‘I’m not joking. Jesus, that Meg chick from the third floor might as well have a neon flashing arrow pointed at her crotch for the looks she gives you.’

‘Are you serious?’ Cas raised up on his elbow, trying to see Dean’s face through the darkness. He had to be messing with him.

‘Dude, chicks dig you. Have you really not noticed?’

‘No.’

‘Well, if you’re interested in Meg, or probably most of the rest of the third floor, I’m sure I can arrange to get you some kissing lessons.’ Cas swallowed. This was the moment of truth; he couldn’t hide it any longer if Dean was going to insist on trying to fix him up with the entire population of the third floor.

‘Um… I’m not really interested.’

‘Hey, that’s OK, plenty of other dorms to choose from.’

‘No, I mean…’ He took a deep breath. ‘I’m not really interested in… girls.’ There- he had said it. He prepared for the inevitable backlash, the disgust. Dean was a red-blooded, all-American midwestern corn-fed boy, and now he knew that his roommate was a-

‘Oh, that’s even easier then. I can just teach you.’

Cas almost fell off the bed. ‘Huh?’

‘I said I can teach you. I’m assuming when you say you’re not interested in girls, that means you are interested in guys, right? Oh shit, is that why your family- I’m sorry dude, that sucks.’

‘Um, yes, that’s why my family… I’m gay.’

‘That’s cool. I can teach you how to kiss. Unless you think I’m gross or something.’

‘I don’t think you’re gross,’ Cas replied quietly. ‘Well, maybe a bit when you’re eating.’

Dean laughed. ‘That’s fair.’

‘But Dean… you _do_ like girls. How would you be able to kiss me?’ He heard Dean shifting in his bed, probably also sitting up more to look across the dark room.

‘Dude, I’m bi. Didn’t you know that?’ Cas lay back down, his arm suddenly unable to support his weight. His entire body had started shaking.

‘No, I didn’t.’

‘You don’t remember me going on a few dates with Aaron last year?’

‘I thought it was E-R-I-N,’ he spelled out. Dean laughed again. ‘I don’t remember you using pronouns,’ he added defensively.

‘Hmm, yeah, maybe I was subtle about it. We _are_ in a red state, and I wasn’t sure how you felt about that kind of thing, with your background and stuff. Sorry man, it’s not a huge secret around campus, I just kind of assumed you knew and didn’t want it mentioned.’

‘No, just oblivious I guess.’

‘Hey, I never figured out you were gay either, so I guess we’re both oblivious.’

Cas smiled, but his body was still on high alert, heart pounding so loud he was afraid Dean would hear it. ‘I made every effort to hide it. My coming out experience wasn’t exactly wonderful.’

‘I’m sorry, Cas. I hope this one was better.’

‘Much. Thanks, Dean.’

‘No problem. So when do you want your kissing lessons to start?’

‘You’re serious about that?’

‘Deadly. Come on, man, kissing is something you need to discover in your teenage years. Time’s a tickin’ here.’

‘OK, how about now?’

‘Now?’

‘Yes. Before I lose my nerve.’ He heard Dean push back the covers and swing his legs over the side of the bed. Cas sat up as well, and Dean quickly crossed the short space between their beds. Cas felt the mattress sag as his roommate sat beside him.

‘Do you wanna switch the light on?’

‘Not really,’ he admitted.

‘OK.’ This close they could just about see each other; Dean’s hand reached out to cup Cas’s cheek and gently turn his face. Cas sucked in a breath, and then Dean’s lips were soft against his own. It was a brief, delicate thing, and Cas felt like he had caught fire. When Dean leaned back in for another, there was more pressure, and then somehow Dean manoeuvred Cas’s mouth open. Suddenly there were tongues involved, and Cas heard himself whimper pathetically. He had never been more thankful for darkness; it hid the redness of his face and the erection in his lap. Finally Dean returned to the closed mouth configuration and finished the kiss, taking his hand away along with his lips. ‘Damn, Cas,’ he whispered. ‘Not bad for a first try.’

‘Thank you,’ Cas replied huskily. ‘I’m glad it was OK.’

Dean’s soft laughter penetrated the haze of Cas’s mind, and he suddenly remember to feel embarrassed. ‘That was more than OK, Cas. You’ve got a natural talent.’

‘Please don’t make fun of me, Dean,’ he whispered. ‘This is difficult for me.’

Dean’s hand came back to tilt Cas’s chin up and force him to make eye contact. ‘I’m not making fun of you. That was a really good kiss. I’m something of an expert, and that was damn nice.’

Cas finally allowed himself to smile. ‘Thanks.’

‘So, your assignment for tomorrow is to think about who you’d like to kiss next.’ A bucket of ice water wouldn’t have been as effective for wilting Cas’s arousal.

‘Next?’ he asked weakly.

‘Yeah, man. You can’t just kiss one person and leave it at that. Don’t you want to have a relationship eventually?’

‘Yes.’

‘There you go. How can you have that if you don’t even date? Hey, let me introduce you to Aaron, he’s a nice guy.’

‘The one you dated?’

‘Yeah, but we only went out a couple of times, there wasn’t really any spark. We’re still friends though, I’d be happy to fix you up.’

‘Oh. OK, sure.’ Cas felt stupid. Of course the kiss hadn’t meant anything to Dean. Dean could kiss whoever he wanted, and he probably did, judging by his busy dating schedule. He was polite enough never to bring anyone back to their dorm room, but he had no doubt that the backseat of Dean’s Impala had seen more action than most beds. And now he knew that that action included guys. And he knew what Dean’s lips tasted like, and how warm his hand was. And he knew that it had meant nothing to Dean, who was now going to make it his life’s mission to get Cas laid by some other dude. _Fudge my life_ , he thought. _Fudge it to heck_. Eventually he hoped he would lighten up enough to be able to swear at least inside his own head, but apparently not yet.

‘How about the three of us meet up for coffee after your last class tomorrow? You’re done at 3 o’clock, right?’

‘Yes.’

‘Great, I’ll text Aaron in the morning and we’ll set it up. Night Cas.’ Dean gave him a quick hug before returning to his own bed, and within a few minutes he was snoring. Cas didn’t sleep until the early hours of the morning, and even then only after surreptitiously getting himself off as Dean slept just a few feet away. Yes, this had definitely been a huge mistake, and he hoped he got to make it again sometime.

 

Aaron _was_ a nice guy, Dean had been right about that, and he was also a little dorky. Cas was surprised; the women Dean went out with were all knockouts, so he’d assume the guys he dated would all be underwear models or something. Aaron was just average, to the point where even Cas’s battered self-esteem allowed him to admit that he was better looking than this guy. The three of them chatted for a while, and he and Aaron found some common interests in the books they read and their religious childhoods. Aaron’s family were Jewish, and his grandfather had been particularly devout; it wasn’t the same as Cas’s fundamentalist craziness, but there was a similarity in the depth to which daily life and religious practice were intertwined. Like Cas, Aaron had drifted from faith, and a little while after Dean had excused himself to go to a 4 o’clock class, Cas found himself agreeing to go for a bacon cheeseburger with Aaron.

‘I have to admit, bacon cheeseburgers were a major factor in my secularisation,’ Aaron joked as they waited for their food.

‘They’re my favourite sin,’ Cas said with a smile.

‘I think they’re my second favourite,’ Aaron replied with a wink before taking a sip from his beer.

Cas blushed. ‘What’s your favourite then?’

‘Definitely fornication.’ Cas cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice even.

‘I wouldn’t know.’ Aaron’s beer bottled thunked back on the table.

‘Oh shit. I’m sorry man. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.’

‘It’s OK. I just didn’t want to… I mean, sometimes there are expectations… I’m not…’ Cas rambled, too embarrassed to complete any of the sentences he started. Aaron put a hand over his.

‘Hey, it’s fine. No expectations. Just two guys getting to know each other.’ He took his hand back and finished his beer.

‘Thanks. Dean said you were nice.’ That brought a smile to his dinner companion’s face.

‘He said you were nice too. He also said you were smokin’ hot, but that’s like the understatement of the year.’ Cas’s head snapped up, cheeks still burning.

‘He didn’t say that.’

‘He did. He said you were nice, and shy, and smokin’ hot, and needed to be kissed.’

Cas smiled shyly. ‘I like to think I’m nice, and I’m definitely shy, but I don’t know about the rest.’

‘You’re beyond smokin’ hot. I can’t answer about needing to be kissed though. Um, have you been kissed?’

‘Once.’

Aaron didn’t reply, as their food had finally arrived. They ate in what Cas hoped was companionable rather than awkward silence; he didn’t have the courage to look up, but he could feel Aaron’s eyes on him every so often. When the waitress brought the check, they split it without discussion, and Aaron began walking back with him to towards the quad.

‘I’d like to make it twice, if that’s OK with you,’ Aaron said out of the blue.

‘Twice?’ Cas asked.

‘You said you’ve been kissed once. I’d like to make it twice.’

‘Oh. Um… yes, I’d like that.’

Aaron stepped closer and put his hand to the back of Cas’s neck. As their lips met, Cas closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had done the night before that had earned Dean’s seal of approval. It was a nice kiss, and when Aaron pulled away, Cas grinned.

‘He’s a lucky guy,’ Aaron said unexpectedly.

‘Who?’

‘Whoever you were thinking about just then.’

‘What? How-‘

‘I’ve kissed my share of guys, and I like to think I can tell when someone is really into me and when they’re just going through the motions.’

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I enjoyed it.’

‘I know,’ Aaron said with a cheeky grin. ‘But I imagine you were thinking of the first guy.’

‘Maybe a little,’ Cas admitted.

‘It’s OK. With a background like yours, I imagine it’s pretty hard to just let go. I’m guessing the first person you let kiss you had to be pretty special for you to let it happen.’

‘Yes.’

‘Don’t worry, I won’t tell him.’ Cas’s eyes went wide with panic.

‘Who?’

‘Dean.’

‘Dean?’ Cas squeaked.

‘I have eyes,’ Aaron explained. ‘And I can put two and two together.’

‘Then why-‘

‘I kissed you because I wanted to, and because I don’t think you should only kiss one person in your entire life.’

‘Dean said much the same.’

‘He’s a smart guy. Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Cas. Maybe we can hang out again some time. I’ve got a few other favourite sins if you ever want to stick up some metaphorical middle fingers to your parents.’

‘That sounds fun. I’ll be in touch.’

‘Dean has my number. See you around.’ He began to walk away, but Cas grabbed his arm.

‘Wait.’ He gave Aaron another kiss, and was pleased to see the surprised expression on his face.

‘Damn. Invitation to any and all sins definitely open,’ he joked.

‘Bye Aaron.’

‘Later Cas.’

Dean was back from his class already, typing at his laptop. He turned and smiled when Cas walked in the room, and received a blushing grin back.

‘So how did it go?’

‘Very well. Aaron is nice.’

‘Told ya. What did you guys do after I left?’

‘We chatted a bit more, then went for cheeseburgers. He walked me home.’

‘And?’

‘And I have two more kisses under my belt.’ Dean raised an eyebrow and Cas went bright red. ‘I didn’t mean… it’s just an expression… it wasn’t...’ Dean laughed.

‘Relax, Cas. I know what you mean. Were they nice kisses?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good. Are you going to see him again?’ Dean bit the corner of his lip, something Cas recognised as a sign of nervousness. The seeds of a plan began forming in his mind.

‘Maybe. He said to ask you for his number.’

‘Yeah, sure, I’ll text it to you.’

‘Great.’ They looked at each other for a few more seconds until Cas cleared his throat. ‘I’m kind of nervous about it, though. I mean, I guess this maybe counted as a date. And if we go out again it would maybe be a second date, and there might be more kissing.’

‘Only if you want here to be more kissing,’ Dean assured him. ‘If you want to go slow, I’m sure he’d be fine with that.’

‘I like being kissed,’ Cas replied, ‘but I don’t know what it’s like if the kisses get more, um, heated. What if I get too drooly or use too much tongue? Or not enough tongue? Or maybe I’ll just freeze up completely. I’ve never gotten all worked up before.’

Dean jumped out of his chair and walked over to Cas. ‘Do you want to practice with me again? Training bout before the main event?’ he grinned.

‘Would that be OK?’

‘Sure dude, what are friends for? OK, so pretend you’re super in to me and things are getting a bit frisky. Show me what you would do.’

_Pretend. Ha!_ Cas thought as he stepped right into Dean’s personal space. He tilted his head and cupped Dean’s jaw, brushing his thumb along the soft part of his cheek. His lips met Dean’s and he increased the pressure rapidly, using his tongue to tease open Dean’s mouth; unlike the much shorter kiss of the night before, he kept it going, thinking about what he’d seen on TV, tilting his head in the opposite direction partway through for a bit of variety. His other hand went to Dean’s hair, fingers threading into the soft shortly buzzed hairs behind Dean’s ears. When he finally pulled away, he could hardly breathe; when he took a step back, he saw that Dean’s eyes were still closed and his face was flushed.

‘Are you hustlin’ me, Cas? You sure that’s only your fourth kiss?’

‘Very sure. Was it OK?’

‘Uh, yeah, pretty damn OK. Jesus. Maybe a little too much tongue, but sometimes that’s OK too. Like I said, you’re a natural.’ Cas smiled cheerfully and walked over to his bed.

‘Thanks, Dean. You’re a good teacher.’

 

Cas ended up running into Aaron the next day in the dining hall at lunchtime, so they sat together and chatted. Dean saw them and they tried to wave him over, but he just smiled and gave a thumbs up before getting his lunch in a takeout box. When Cas returned to their room later, Dean was working on an essay.

‘How was your lunch date?’

‘I don’t… um, it was fine, thank you.’

‘I didn’t realise you were going to see each other again so soon.’

‘It wasn’t planned, we just ran into each other.’

‘Oh. So when’s the next big date?’

‘I don’t think there will be one.’ Cas tried not to believe that Dean’s face looked a little relieved.

‘How come?’

‘I just don’t like him that way, I guess. I got kind of excited because of the kissing, but when we were just chatting I found I only wanted to be his friend.’

‘Fair enough. I think I know someone else who might be more down your alley actually. He’s a big nerd like you,’ Dean teased.

‘Um, OK. Who?’

‘You know Kevin from down the hall? Asian kid?’

‘Oh, yes, I know who you mean. He’s cute.’

‘Smart too. He helps me out with calculus homework, and he let slip that he and his boyfriend from home just broke up.’

‘Sounds like he was trying to let _you_ know that he’s available.’

Dean grinned wolfishly. ‘I almost thought so, except that a couple of minutes later he very casually asked me about you.’

‘Very casually?’

‘As in, he tried to make it casual, but it was glaringly obvious what he was getting at. He asked if you were seeing anybody. I said I’d find out.’

Cas gaped at Dean. Where had all these apparent admirers come from? And dammit, why wasn’t Dean one of them? ‘Oh. Well, I guess I’m not seeing anyone.’

‘I guess so. I’ll let him know when I see him later. Or you could just stroll down and see if he wants coffee.’

‘There is no way I’m doing that.’

‘Want to do how I did with Aaron, we all go together and then I leave?’

‘I guess that would be OK.’

Dean went and spoke to Kevin a bit later on, and they all had time the following day to get lunch in the dining hall together. After scarfing down his spaghetti in record time, Dean excused himself to go study, leaving Cas and Kevin on their own. Conversation was a bit stilted at first without the social lubricant that was Dean Winchester, but eventually they found a topic about which they were both sufficiently enthusiastic to overcome their shyness: language.

Cas was the biggest polyglot he knew, speaking four languages fluently and a further two at a passable student level. Kevin spoke six languages fluently, was at an intermediate level with two more, and was in his second semester of learning Arabic because he wanted to read Nizar Qabbani’s poems in their original form. They became so engrossed in their discussion that the dining hall staff had to kick them out when it closed at 2:30, and Kevin ended up having to run to his next class- but not before giving Cas his phone number and asking him to meet for dinner.

He didn’t have any classes that afternoon, so Cas went back to his room to think. Kevin was nice, and cute, and they had common interests. Perhaps if Dean didn’t exist, Kevin would be someone he could be interested in. Dean did exist, but he probably wasn’t interested in Cas that way. The man was a god, all easy smiles and sexy freckles and gorgeous green eyes. Cas knew he was lucky to get what he’d gotten already from Dean. So he would meet Kevin for dinner, and try his best to like him.

Dean didn’t come home before dinner, so Cas left him a note on the dry erase board on their door before meeting Kevin at the dining hall. Their conversation flowed easily again, full of multilingual puns and a little bit of flirtation. They went for a walk afterwards, and ended up by the pond at the back of the quad. The sun was just setting, and they watched the riot of colour in the sky until it dipped below the horizon. Cas turned to smile at Kevin, and received one in return. He took a step closer and so did Kevin. It was a perfect romantic moment. So obviously Cas touched the tip of Kevin’s nose with his index finger and said, ‘Boop.’

Kevin cracked up, laughing so hard he bent over double, and soon Cas was laughing as well. When he could finally breathe, Kevin stood up straight and grabbed Cas’s shirt. ‘You are adorable,’ he declared, and kiss number five was in the bag. It was definitely more like number four than number one, and Cas was OK with that. He even almost didn’t think of Dean for most of it.

So when Kevin asked if he wanted to go back to his room, he agreed. Unfortunately, Kevin’s roommate was unexpectedly home, so they tried Cas’s room next. Dean still wasn’t around, so they sat on Cas’s bed and kissed some more. Kevin’s hand was just starting to move down Cas’s chest when Dean came walking through the door.

‘Oh! Sorry guys! Uh, I’ll just-‘ he stammered, pointing his thumb out the door, but Kevin stood up.

‘That’s OK, I should probably go study, I have a test tomorrow. Um, talk to you soon, Cas?’ Cas stood up and gave Kevin another peck on the lips.

‘Yes, talk soon.’ Kevin waved goodbye and slipped past Dean to go into the corridor.

‘Shit, Cas, I’m sorry to be a cockblock.’ Dean seemed a bit embarrassed, and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

‘It was time to stop anyway.’

‘Oh. Well, anyway, maybe now that you’re dating we should have a system- a tie hanging on the doorknob or something?’

‘I don’t understand.’

‘You know, like some sign that you don’t want me to come in. When this room’s a rockin’ don’t come a knockin’ you know what I mean?’

‘Oh. I don’t think there will be any rocking anytime soon, Dean. But if I want some privacy I’ll do that.’

‘Cool, cool. So, have a nice time then?’

‘Very nice,’ Cas replied with a smile.

‘How many is that now?’

‘I lost count.’

Dean smirked. ‘That’s a good sign! Next up, groping!’

‘Groping?’ Cas looked so terrified that Dean had to chuckle.

‘Wandering hands are an obvious next step, Cas. Or maybe hickeys first.’

‘Hickeys?’

‘Yeah, you know, love bites. Little bruises you leave on the other person’s neck. I’m sure you’ve seen ‘em on me.’

‘Oh, of course. I didn’t know what they were called. Do you think I should give Kevin a hickey?’

‘I would ask him first.’

 

The next morning Cas ran into Kevin at breakfast, and they sat together. Cas’s birthday was the next day, and he invited Kevin to the small celebration he had planned at his favourite pizza place. Kevin accepted, but had something to say first.

‘I should probably warn you- I’ve only just broken up with my boyfriend, and I’m not sure how ready I would be to jump into anything serious. I’m still a bit hung up on him, I guess.’

‘I’ve sort of got somebody I’m hung up on too,’ Cas admitted. ‘But I like hanging out with you, and I liked kissing you.’

Kevin grinned. ‘Me too. Maybe we can just hang out and kiss a bit then? Nothing serious?’

‘That would be nice.’

‘Cool. I’d better head to class, see you tomorrow!’ He leaned over and gave Cas a quick kiss goodbye, and the smile that replaced it lasted all day.

 

The party was just a few of his friends from various classes and the dorm, and Cas felt pretty cheerful. The restaurant was warm, so Kevin suggested stepping outside for some fresh air; what he really wanted was to push Cas against the wall and kiss him soundly. When they stopped to breathe, Cas went for his neck and sucked hard enough to leave a little mark; it looked just like it had when he’d looked up how to do it on YouTube. Kevin returned the favour, letting his hands wander down to Cas’s ass while he left his mark. They came back inside as the pizza was coming to the table, grins on their faces and hair slightly askew.

Dean’s face was priceless, and he was quiet while he ate; once the pizza was gone, he excused himself, saying he had an essay to finish. He gave Cas a birthday hug and dashed back to the dorm. The party lasted a little while longer, but without Dean’s liveliness the atmosphere became more subdued, and Cas found he’d had enough. He walked Kevin to his room door and their goodnight kiss was very satisfactory.

He walked into his room with a spring in his step, and only almost died when he saw Dean naked and jerking off in _his_ bed.

Cas froze. His wide eyes met Dean’s panicked ones, and then travelled lower as Dean came all over his own stomach and chest. For a boy who had only been kissing for a few days, he had to fight a pretty strong urge to run over and lick come from another boy’s bare chest. The thought seemed to snap him out of his daze, and he quickly turned around and closed the door.

‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry. There wasn’t anything on the doorknob,’ he said frantically.

‘Fuck, Cas, I’m the one who should apologise, I’m sorry. God, this is so embarrassing.’ Cas heard Dean fumbling around with tissues, and then with what he assumed were clothes. ‘OK, I’m decent.’

Cas turned around and there Dean stood in pyjama pants and a Metallica t-shirt. His face was flushed from a combination of his orgasm and humiliation, and he couldn’t meet Cas’s eye.

‘Sorry, Cas, I, uh, I thought you’d be out later. With Kevin.’ Cas ignored this, looking past Dean to messy pile of sheets on _his_ side of the room.

‘Why were you in _my_ bed?’ If Cas thought Dean had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to the almost purple shade he turned now. He stuck one hand in his pocket and the other rubbed his neck in what Cas recognised as Dean’s ‘feeling very self-conscious’ pose.

‘I’d really rather not say,’ Dean replied awkwardly.

‘Why not?’

‘I don’t want things to be weird.’

‘They’re already weird, Dean,’ Cas said dryly.

‘Yeah, but, I mean, you and Kevin seem to be getting along,’ Dean’s eyes darted briefly to the hickey on Cas’s neck, ‘and I don’t want to mess it up for you.’

‘Just tell me,’ Cas insisted.

Dean looked everywhere but at Cas. ‘It’s just that it… it smells like you,’ he mumbled.

‘What did you say?’ Cas asked breathlessly.

‘I said it smells like you, OK? I was thinking about you, and your bed smells like you.’

‘You were thinking about me? During?’

‘Yeah.’

Cas did not pause to think. He just ran to Dean and started kissing him. After the initial shock, Dean started kissing back, and it was all Cas could do not to push him onto the bed and climb on top. He was so far gone that he could only give a whimper of complaint when Dean grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back.

‘Cas, wait. Holy shit. What are you doing?’

‘Kissing you.’

‘Yeah, I know, but what about Kevin?’ Dean’s eyes again travelled to the hickey.

‘What about him?’

‘Aren’t you guys like a thing now?’

‘We’ve seen each other a few times and kissed a bit. We’re not exactly married, Dean.’

‘Yeah, but, still. You’re kind of together.’

‘Do you want me to be with him?’ Cas asked, feeling and sounding deflated.

‘I… not really,’ Dean admitted.

‘Why not?’ Cas whispered, his excitement building again.

‘You should be with me.’

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, and felt warm inside when Dean’s went around his waist.

‘I agree.’


End file.
